The Rise of Dragons
by lucreziaarthur
Summary: After 14 years of hiding, Jon Snow is going to war, Robert Baratheon knew the secrets Ned Stark has tried to hide. But not all is as it appears there are 4 Targaryen living in the world who will rise to claim back what was taken from them. They are the Conquers reborn follow Jon Targaryen, Perespone Baratheon/Targaryen, and Danerys Stromborn Targaryen as the take back their throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Eddard**

 **Chapter 1**

You know the saying dark wings, dark words nothing could be truer the day I received the raven stating that my friend and king had found out my long kept secret

"Run my friend, the kings knowns petyr baelish reviled all this morning to the council and the king and queen that the noble and honorable lord eddard stark is hiding the last remaining son of Rhaegar targaryen as his bastard son, Jon Snow , hide him my friend send him to the free cities or the wall but please do not forfeit his life for yours, the spider"

14 years it was longer than i had hoped for but still the bitter taste of failure was in my mouth as i looked around my solar, my wife Catelyn Tully would never forgive me once i told her the truth i doubt few would, Maester Luwin was loyal as was Rodrik Cassel my master at arms but would there loyalty remain once they knew the crimes i had committed in the name of family another needless war another rebellion i must fight all for the honour of others though at least this time i was to fight for family. How to tell them that war was coming because of the sweet boy i called bastard 11 years ago was Rhaegar son and heir the true ruler of the 7 kingdoms and Lyanna's son most of all.

The clear and quiet voice of my wife broke me from my thought "Husband? Please just tell us what is wrong for the silence is making me think the world is ending"

"Because it is " the fear on her face makes It almost impossible to continue " War is coming it is unnecessary and madness but i must fight or else they will kill him simply for existing as Robert would've done 11 years ago if i hadn't .." Cat and Rodrik voice mirror each other in their shock

" Kill who Ned"

" War My Lord why would we fight against your greatest ally" Rodrik and Cat are cut off in an instant by Luwin shocking words.

" For Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark son who has be living and growing within these walls happily for the last 14 years or so of his life for Jon Snow has never been nor ever will be a bastard"

" You knew he wasn't mine" my shocked tone and burrowed face made Luwin explanation come in a softer tone, often how he spoke to worried children.

"I knew his father once, As he grew i noticed the similarities and once sat next to the other Targaryen currently living within our house, and all can see they are kin look past the black curly hair and into the face and light violet eyes of the boy, and you can see the truth of his blood as easy as any."

Cat rage rung clear in her response " He's not your's all years i've hated that boy and for nothing. Why didn't you tell me ? why Ned was i so untrusting was our marriage so,"

I tried to reassure her with my tone and eyes as i turned to look solely at her

"No Cat please i did it to protect all of can not be punished if you never knew"

" But Robert has found out it why you wanted me here to call the banners and begin the preparation for war?"

"Yes Rodrik it you could please begin, you as well Luwin we must prepare, for Robert is coming for my head and that of my nephew and his own niece." I sigh

" no doubt this time he will stop at nothing until all the Targaryen's are gone of that i am certain"

Rodrick begins to pull Luwin to the door as he make his response to my order's and worries." We will begin at once my lord, come Luwin teach me how to write a shocking letter."

the silence was empty once, they left me alone with my wife once more, her anger was clear to see as was the hurt in her clear blue Tully eye's.

." Cat you must understand i didn't know you then and once i did i couldn't bare the thought that you would be punished if Robert found was a babe and you could still be regent of the north for our son if i failed in my protection of my nephew"

Her hard eyes and hard tone match her words easily " I understand Ned but i don't know how i'll forgive you for doing this our children's lives are at risk your life is at risk all because of your foolish sister how many war's must be fought for that women tell me ?"

My own rage awakens at the insult to my sister " It not her fault that Robert is mad Aerys caused the rebellion lyanna was simply fuel added to it to make it a more noble cause, we can not control what people do, Jon wasn't born until a month after the war why should he die for the blood in his veins he didn't choose it therefore i will fight Robert Baratheon with everything the north has."

A hard look and tone again gives way to her thoughts before her own harsh response

" Very well my lord risk everything for the boy king, i just pray you don't kill our children along the way, go tell the bastard that he is now king to all and that thousand will die because of it "

She storms out in a swiss of grey skirts and hateful words and i can't help but curse Rhaegar Targaryen once more for every loving my sister and causing another bloody war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon**

 **Chapter 2**

Persephone Targaryen or Baratheon depending on who you asked to her and me it would always be Targaryen, with her silver hair, dark purple eyes and unique valyrian beauty she would always be more her mother's daughter then her father's. Stannis Baratheon the cold and honorable Lord of Dragonstone once married to Morgan Targaryen sister to the mad king Aerys Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen, once held the key to peace in the rebellion due to her connections to both waring house's through both birth and marriage, tragically died bringing her daughter into this world ending in an instance the only chance for peace.

The similarities between us were endless the moment her father sent her to Winterfell to keep her safe was the day my world finally made sense to me, we are like two side of the same coin fire and ice, we both killed our mothers coming into this world and if Sep could be believed the fire and ice that exists in our blood killed them long before the birthing bed ever could. I always knew i was different, 6 years ago 3 assassin came to kill me to punish the man i called father but i raised the victor, as ice came from my venis killing them in the moment of their attack and when Sep revealed something similar happened to her many times before but with fire i knew she was my other half the fire to my ice always stronger together, 5 years without her and 9 with taught me that better than anything.

Then she changed my world again a year together each of us constantly disappearing only to turn up hours later with no explanation, was not wise for 6 and 7 year olds as my father lectured constantly. I knew i couldn't tell a soul least of all my father for the day i was born magic returned in many ways to the realm of men for with every Targaryen born there would be a dragon but i wasn't only a Targaryen but a Stark so an ice dragon was gifted to me from the gods while my twin was given one of fire. The day i followed her into the woods and swore a beast of fire land in the very same clearing i used to mount my own i breathed a sigh of relief that there was someone who could know all my secrets so i called Thanatos from his cave near by and revealed all to Persephone and from that day on we became one, riding to valyria and gathering gold and knowledge so we could become master of our gifts so if war came for us once more we would be ready to fight.

" HELLOOOO ? Jon what are you think on" my no response ended with more water flicked in my face, i simply shrug and turned my eyes back to the calm water within the god woods

"Don't know ,lot's of thing's our history and lives for one."

"Oh and what's so interesting about that mm" she responds with a wink causing me to laugh.

" Were you thinking about our many secrets or your's ? Hidden King"

" shh Sep even this place could have ears"I see the roll of her eyes before i hear her response.

"You don't think Ghost would stop them, you worry too much Snow"

" Snow is it now huh Rivers" I respond angrily and all she does is laugh like always.

"You have to learn that names mean nothing Jon Snow ,I might be a rivers or Targaryen and Baratheon or nothing at all, but my blood is my blood Jon, just like your's" she responds with A eyebrow raised and stares me down until i look away and feel compelled to tell her my thought like always.

" I think she know's"

" Who and what ?" a sigh and a shrug forever showing her carefree attitude

" Lady Stark all week she been staring at us, well mostly me, i can feel her eyes everywhere i go, but it not the same as before there still hate there, but i don't known, fear as well." I mumble out

" Why would she fear you and more importantly how would she find out, Lord Stark hasn't even admitted the truth to you yet, and it your life and family he's lying about what possible reason would he."

I cut off her reassurance with a hard word and harder look as i turn to stare dead into her eyes. "War"

"War Jon who's War?" i sigh loudly and get a frown in return

" The war for us no doubt the banner men are here at least half why would they come unless the king found out, what my uncle, father whatever has been hiding for eleven years. Huh?"

"Known quick response now, no laughter?" my sharp tongue earns me a hard whack to the arm

"Don't be an ass this affects me to, i just thought they were here for Rob's birthday it in a week, i thought if our world was ending our safety was ending your father/uncle would tell you the truth , that you're the rightful king."

"Me too, but were children, we may not have the normal minds of children but to them we are." i sigh out, "This endless need for secrets and ignorance bothers me more each day, I don't want to be king, i don't want anything except peace and my family safe" i stare into the calm water of the god's wood's wishing it all away until she speaks softly beside me once more

"But "

"But war is coming i known it is for both of us" i hear the sniffling before the gasp and i turn sharply back to Sep and see the tears falling endlessly down her face as i pull her close i hear her softly gasp out

"My father, Jon my father is coming for me, not a king like you but kin they raised me they think i'm there blood but, they will rage a war until we're both dead no more Targaryens , oh god i, i'll have to.

" shhh Sep listen you wont ok if it comes to it stay away watch my back i won't let this destroy you" i'm shoved away as she stands and paces away

"You can't control a war jon, and i won't let them kill me we are the blood of the dragon we do not kneel to sheep who, should of stayed conquered , fire and blood is coming for them." i stand to join her and grab her face as i look into her gaze ,

" I Sep Fire and Blood but so is winter for when the wolf howls and the dragons take the sky no man is safe from the hunter sights,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddard**

 **Chapter 3**

A week had passed already and still I couldn't bring myself to shatter Jon's world with the news that an army was coming for us, well him mostly, all because of the blood in his veins Targaryen blood as well as Stark. I was been selfish really I didn't want to give up the boy I loved as a son for a long dead memory, after today after the words left my mouth, i would no longer be father or papa to him, only uncle and a liar at that. My sweet Jon my golden boy who was smarter than most men i meet even at his tender age and a swift fighter who took to any weapon with a natural gift that apparently didn't come from his father if Arthur Dayne could be believed.

No doubt Lyanna in the form of a boy, perhaps if my father had let her fight, she would've found no need to rebellion and run from the betrothal she didn't want for a man she did. The man she wanted what a horrid ending it was,I could still recall it like it was yesterday a room full of blood and the smell of roses, A promise beg for and given and an infant King who made not a sound until his mother truly passed from this world. A promise started it all the idea of how i could kept Lyanna boy safe, I suppose I must of thanked the gods a hundred time for the small mercy they gave me in the form of Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent as they were all willing to let me and my men pass to begin with and then agreeing to follow my lead in how to kept the boy safe.

A strong voice broke me from my memory " Lord Stark"

I snort back "Lord Stark, really Arthur after all these years,"

He shrugs as he turn to stand next to me "Well when a man's so deep, in thought like you were it better to error on the side of caution when bringing him back to reality"

"I suppose you're right"

"What were you thinking of ?" a shake of my head and yet i answered

" That past, the boy, you, me and Asher mostly"

I see him nod from the corner of my eye and a sad longing look quickly spread over his face which he shake off before looking at me "Ahh Asher, i known it must seem a waste now, to ruin her reputation by telling all she was Jon mother, but it was the right choice, and one she agreed to."

he turned his head to look at me after my grunt and shrug before i mutted "Purple eyes why did it have to be purple eyes and curly hair"

I wave my hand up to the sky and back down before i hear his deep laugh while he shakes his head and clap's me on my heavily covered back

"You know why my friend he was to be the best of both of them in personality and looks,"

"I know i known, we discussed it many times, i love the boy and i have grown to love Persephone as well but, wouldn't the world have had an easier time if Rhaegar had married his aunt."

I see a deep frown spread across his face "Come Ned you known why they didn't, her and Rhaegar both believed that madness was caused by the incest of siblings. After Aerys and Rhaella began showing signs they refused to wed. Not that it went over very well"

I shake my head before i responded "You never did explain it, how they managed to define Aerys" a simply shrug was my response

"Come on tell me" i nudged him with my left arm as he sighs deeply before answering

"Fine, a hundred men, Morgan had slept with only 5 as far as i known but was able to pay or blackmail a 100 into telling the king and Queen that they had her. Not only was she no longer a maid but used beyond care."

"Ah i see, she was no longer fit for their son then?."

"Yes and so she was forced onto Stannis in hope of calming down the growing hatred between the houses, not that it went well 6 years of marriage and nothing but un happiness to show for it at the time anyway,Stannis was too young for a woman grown" shaking his head he finished "I dare say it why most believe Persephone isn't Stannis child after 6 years of nothing, the moment before a war he bed's his wife and get's her with child, it hard to believe."

I nod along before agreeing " yes it is, though it doesn't matter now for his done protecting her."

Arthur turns to look at me once more " You don't think it a bit strange 6 years ago he sent her here to protect her from robert's knives and poison and now, he's what ? , going to kill the child he's called daughter for 15 years."the anger in Arthur face and tone mirror my own.

"That's what it would seam, stupid man."

"Yes but known to be honour bound, if Robert falls i doubt stannis will continue to hunt her at least."

I nod back "A small mercy really but it wouldn't help much" i let loose a sigh of frustration "But not Jon which is the real problem in all of this, he's too young to rule and fight in a war but he must come along."

Arthur claps me on the back once more as we stare across Winterfell " Will protect him Ned, do not think on that, i'll never leave his side in battle, nor will Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent, once they're back here with their 6,000 men."

My neck almost snap's at the speed i turn to look at him "You got word to them then?"

He simply shrugs"Of course it the real reason i came to bother you, Not to discuss the past."

"Right sorry," I nod in turn a guilty look now adorning my face "I mean to tell Jon today, that's all and couldn't help think on what lead me here and what in my selfishness i don't wish to give up"

"Ned?" a breath, a pause before he continued "Rhaegar sired him but you raised him he wont forget that"

"Perhaps, but after i tell him all i will be his uncle, it what he must call me and it what i must become to convince people he is the rightful king, i won't be his father after this it will be to hard to go back" i stare harder at the courtyard of Winterfell wishing for peace and lies to stay in tack where there no need to ruin this hard won peace I hear Arthur voice raise once more as he tries to help me.

"I've be helping to raise that boy to, it won't be easy to go from friend and uncle like person to a stony king's guard. But it what we must do or else we may die."

A deep breath to clear my mind "I known Arthur, so 6,000 men when will they arrive?"

Arthur tone is bussine hard once more "Mostly likely two weeks they sent their letter back saying they were almost ready to leave 2 days ago i reckon they left by now and should be in moat cailin soon."

"Good with the north and there added men will have an army of 26,000 strong"

"And Roberts what does he have?"

"Double "

"Double god's Ned"

I hear the worry i've been trying to squash in arthur voice, i must be the stronger one then and reassure us both

"We have no allies yet and the men belonging to Stannis i doubt mean to stay with him. Persephone is called back for two month of every year to ease the unrest in Dragonstone, they are loyal to her alone it would seem." Arthur sigh and becomes his hard self once more

"You need to tell them and now, so letters can be written and signed by the Targaryen heirs, will get more help in there name then our's"

Easier said than done in truth but i roll my shoulder once and place the mask of Lord of Winterfell back in place "I know i'll go find them,have you seen them"

"Barely you know how they are , woods would be your best beat this time of day" humor from my friend no doubt trying to ease my load, so i return in kind.

"You going to have to get better at watching them once the war begins"

"I, I known" he laughs "But in truth the north will see an endless summer before anyone can control those two" with my own laugh and shake of head i went off to find my nephew and break the news i had been fearing to tell since the day of his birth.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: hey guys sorry for the mistake i clicked the wrong folder when i upload this morning, here the 4 chapter below. Sorry for the wait i hope you enjoy

 **Jon**

 **Chapter 4**

It was another peaceful day in the godswoods of Winterfell, it was perhaps my favourite place in this world, I had seen many of the world's greatest wonders on the back of my dragon but none brought me the peace that Winterfell did, the ruins of Valyria came close perhaps they spoke to the two side's of me. A dragon and a direwolf the blood of a Targaryen and a Stark what trouble such a union caused, a bloody war that almost destroyed a house and now another war to do the same.

I hear the soft steps of Persephone as she walks up to my resting frame

"I counted the money in our secret vault today, we can buy or hire a large number of sell swords for the war to come, all of them probably" she smiles "oh and feed them and perhaps the Northen and Riverlands armies for about 9 years of winter, not that it needed quite yet" she smiles once more trying to gain a response out of me, in my current downer mood i simply stare through her as she speaks.

"We must thank the gods of old Valyria once more that they let us take the gold from it long dead people , no doubt we would of been cursed if we didn't have noble blood, it will be put to good use in this coming war, don't you think?"

I shrug in response "Have you spoken to Lord Stark yet about everything" she quires softly

"No Sep leave it " i respond in a hard voice, she sighs and comes to sit next to me as i stare at the face of the weirwood tree, no doubt sensing my brooding mood, and wish for silence. Most don't understand the peacefulness that comes with the ease of silence, or the truth that can be found between two as we think together in it.

"I'm sorry for my tone, it just too much sometimes" she bumps my shoulder as i turn my head to glance at her soft face and sweet smile

"I know, and it fine as long as you don't shut me out, your father was known for his brooding it came from his loneliness no doubt," she sighs and link our arms through our coats

"You'll never be alone nor will i so tell me what wrong?" i pull her closer finding comfort in her unnatural warmth

"I was thinking that 3 lives are worthless compared to the thousands that will die in this war and that we don't deserve a crown or kingdom, let alone the loyalty of the people," Sep opens her mouth to speak

i cut her off with a shake of my head before continuing, trying to explain my muddled thought

"Shh Sep we don't, power it take my force and keep with force, our family brought peace to the realm but the cost was great and when they went mad the realm always suffered as it always does under bad Kings and Queens"

"Is that what you think Jon? that we will go mad or that we deserve our death's mhm. we didn't ask for this, we didn't start this war but we must finish it together." her anger is justified, and easy to see as she stands to glower down at me.

"That not what i said and we won't rule Sep, not for years we win this war and then what ? my uncle rule's for me i don't want that nor will the people, i just don't think it will win us peace that's all, I'm just trying to think of something that will." My defeated expression and worried tone soften her to me, no doubt understanding the pressure i feel weighing me down.

I feel her hand wrap around mine as i look up from the ground and into her once more soft eyes.

"Sorry i just want you to fight for us and yourself more importantly" i nod once in response before she squeezes my hands tighter and pulls me into her embrace a soft hug to try and chance away my worry i feel her breath in my ear as she begins to talk

"No peace last forever Jon just like wars, though at least the bloodier they are the faster they tend to be over or so i read" she huffs in my ear " we will rule Jon together perhaps not in the eyes of the grown men of Westeros but in the privacy of our council chamber, i mean your uncle lets you help now just like my father, that won't change it will just be on a much larger scale"

"And a more dangerous one"

"I but that life, come we need to get back to the hall before the meal is laid, the cooks made lemon cakes and i want one before Sansa eat them all"

she pulls me up with a laugh and light words as she begins to but drag me along never once letting go of my hand, no doubt stopping me from turning from her and back into my brooding nature once more.

It a peaceful walk back a first filled with laughter and plans on how we will help the people once we rule, Ghost my 2 year old direwolf hears it first and comes to walk beside me with his head sniffing the air as we go. I look around the woods trying to see what has him on edge before giving up and waging into him and then I hear it the sound he doesn't know but one that is familiar in its loud rhythmic pattern. Men and horses marching slowing towards us, no doubt trying to kill or capture me in their stealth and knowledge on my habits of been alone when I visit the woods, I warg out of Ghost and pick up my pace pulling Persephone along with me

She whispers lowly as she speeds up trying to match my now frantic pace "Jon what wrong?"

"There are men coming, no doubt to kill me and you once they realize I'm with the other Targaryen" I whisper back and pull her harder along frantically wiping my eyes about looking for a place to hide or lay a trap

"They're not wildlings?

"No, now come on we have to go, find somewhere to hide" she has the stupidity to pull her hand free and turn back to face the clearing we just came from, I grab her hand once more and try to pull her forward before she pushes me away

"No, up the tree"

"What? "

"Up the tree Jon somewhere to hide, the leaves will cover us, go"

I climb up quickly almost to the top before I find a studer branch that will hold my weight Sep comes to be one above me. We sit in silence at first as we watch and listen for the sounds of our enemy making their way towards us. I warg into Ghost 's mind once more and see he listened when I told him to hide and wait until it was safe to attack or join us on the journey back.

"The dragons are too far away we told them to go and hunt" Her voice still in a whisper hides none of the anger she feels at our stupid choice to let them leave our side in a time of war.

"I know we have to wait until they retreat to their camp"

"Oh god" her panicked tone grabs my attention as i look up i see the fear in her eyes before her voice " or to Winterfell Jon, the gates are open if they aren't wearing armour they can walk in, like all common folk we have to go"

We both hurry back down the tree in a much faster pace than before all but jumping from the top, trying to reach the ground to warn our family to block the entry of our home. I run faster than i thought possible barely aware of the sounds coming from behind me, at first i think it Sep running slightly behind but then the arrow flies past our heads and i know we picked the wrong moment to climb down, we were spotted and are now under attack.

We break apart and begin to zigzag and duck behind trees and rocks as we run from our attackers i thank the gods there bad shots. Then i hear Sep scream out the loudest shriek of pain i've ever heard, i don't think as i run towards her and pull her back to her feet, and behind a boulder were all but sitting prey as i look her over. The arrow goes straight through her left abdomen and is bleeding so heavily i can barely see what kind of damaged it's done, Ghost howls as he leap towards us and bares his teeth and growls as the men walk closer. Sep grabs my face to look at her and nods before pulling the arrow out in once painfully motions, she tosses it aside before i pull her up and begin to run once more, i order Ghost to run forward and get the other wolves preying that people understand that a Stark needs help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddard Stark**

 **Chapter 5**

Trying to find my adopted son and daughter proved more difficult than I first thought as I made my way towards the Godswoods I was stopped multiple times by many people who had queries and needs from their lord. With the castle almost at full capacity with the assembled Bannerman, it was hardly surprising, Cat normally helped in dealing with these minor distractions when I wished to visit my she had remained distant from me since the news of Jon parentage was revealed, spending every night in her own bed and quiet discussion at dinner was the most I received in this past week. Her continued stares and hateful gazes towards Jon worried me more each day but now was not the time to think of my distant wife, I had to focus my attention on how to broach the subject to Jon.

It wasn't going to be easy there was no right way to tell him no doubt speaking of his mother would be the best way to go we had spoken of her many times already though disguised by the name of Ashara Dayne. I quickened my pace as I walked to the entire of the god's wood I could hear the call of my name by one or two of my people who wished for my attention but most would understand my choice to ignore them once they noticed where I was headed.

Ghost white fur raced by me in a quick flash and loud howl beside me, the fear that raced through me could never be clearly described, Ghost was forever Jon's silent shadow never making a sound, I knew Jon would have to be in danger or hurt if he was acting this way. My other children Direwolves had answered Ghost call and rushed towards us in a messes run, there combined howl's had drawn the attention of their owners and Cat as they walked towards me, i began to call for my bannermen to grabs there horse and meet me in the Godswoods as I turned to run I was greeted with the unforgettable sight of Persephone and Jon running from the woods with 20 men on their tail, at the sight of our family I heard Jon yell and turn back to face the woods, my horror grew even more at what followed.

 **Jon**

We ran faster and faster the fear pushing us forward, no doubt the fear of death was all that was keeping Sep from falling over and giving into her pain, I heard Ghost howl and the resulting howls from his litter pals and I knew we were close to Winterfell close to the protection of the archers on the walls and my uncle's bannermen.

I pulled Sep to the thicker parts of the woods as I heard the men chasing us yell for archers once more. I prayed that the thicker trees would protect us from their arrows until we could reach at least a part of Winterfell's walls. The arrows rained down on us once more, I pulled Sep along in a zigzag line trying to dodge them as best I could my fear was peaked as was my anger, I heard Sep pant out behind me as we ran

"We could kill them, Jon, together we trained how to" I panted back in a frantic voice

"I know, but we can't see them all it wouldn't work, we would most likely have trees falling on us it not safe, come on"

I pulled her along harder as i felt her stumble the panic she must of seen in my face no doubt empowered her to run faster and ignore her pain as i would of, i was suddenly let go of as she shot out a hand of fire behind us blindly aiming for the men gaining on us I heard one scream out and followed it with my own of ice there screams were heard again and again as we ran and dodged the arrow still flying towards us we were close now the woods were thining enough to see the large grey wall of Winterfell.

Then we saw them my family standing in the entre to Winterfell the horror that overtook me was unlike anything i had yet to experience, i swore the horror overtake their faces as the men chasing me no doubt came into view behind me.

I turned to Persephone and yelled out "We need to kill them, Sep now" she nodded and we both turned and prepared ourselves for what we were about to do, kill a large group of men who were hell bent on trying to kill us but at the cost of revealing our secret to my family.

I felt the ice fill my veins as i lifted my hands in a gesture of ready for Persephone and she followed in kind, we turned to look at each and nodded once before letting lose our abilities as the men left the enclosure of the woods. The wall of ice i created closed off the approaching men and horror struck faces they made were shielded from my view as the tide turned in my favour. Persephone quickly followed with her own gift of fire and aimed it into the center of my wall shattering it towards the men in a hail of glass like daggers, the wind we pushed forth aiming it towards the men in a perfect move killing them in a horror of stab wounds.

20 men dead with an ease unnatural in children would no doubt haunt my family I turned to look at them and was reward in my assumption with the fear in their eyes and face's

I grabbed Persephone as she fell to the ground beside me, no doubt, exhausted from her bleeding and use of her gifts, I look towards my uncle steeling myself and speaking clearly as I look him in the eye.

"Robert Baratheon found out didn't he that why he sent those men?" he shocked nod mixes with the fear in his eyes as I nod in return and turn to Maester Luwin as he walks towards the yard in his slow walk.

"She need's help Maester Luwin an arrow went straight through her abdomen, we pulled it out not 3 minutes ago" he nods in turn and walks over to Persephone.

"Come my child, I'll patch you up, it would be best to place my rag on your wound" I see Sep nod and squeeze my hand tighter pulling me with her. I squeeze her hand back once before letting go nodding toward my father, indicating I must speak to him first

"I'll come see you in a moment" I whisper softly and steel myself as I turn towards my father hoping this will be over quickly I'm shocked to hear him use his lord voice instead

"Go be with her will speak after you are both patched up and fed alright" his hand on my shoulder, and gently squeeze reassure me that I'm still loved and accepted despite everything that makes me different. I run towards Luwin and Persephone joining hands with her once more as we make our way towards Luwin's healing bay with soft smiles on our tired faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddard Stark**

 **Chapter 6**

It was an impossible situation the stares and confusion that followed the event of Jon and Persephone killing their attackers with the fire and ice that came from there very person or so it had appeared to all who watched. The shouted question from my family was the worst all overlapping in a loud mix of too many voices, to understand who asked what, the fighting, that started between the children once Rob admitted he knew Jon and Persephone were capable of doing such a thing, was even worse as the shouting now came with accusation and shoving between them and Cat and me pulling them apart. It took nearly an hour to calm everything down afterward, thankfully few had the same view me and my family did during the attack and those who did quickly shook it away as nothing more than a trick of distance and light.

Dinner was a high strung affair with hushed whispers quietly echoing throughout the crowded hall, as the story of the attack was repeated over and over again by every man or women who heard it. Thankfully most believed, and knew that stories grew in extraction as it spread and would be hard to accept as truth, no matter how well based in truth the rumor and telling of the story actually were.

My children no doubt added fuel to the fire behind the story as Jon and Persephone remained absent throughout and my own children remained silent and brooding as they shared heated glances and angry jab's, nothing like the normally friendly and playful mood the people had witnessed most nights this week.

I walked slowly from the hall afterwards with Cats harsh words ringing in my ear as I walked to Luwin Solar "Go and deal with those cursed children while I put our blessed ones to bed, I won't share my bed with you my lord, but once done with the bastard I expect a report, no more secrets after all this "

I knock once and hear Jon soft reply to enter, his back is turned from me but I can make out the worry in his form as he holds tightly to Persephone limp hand. He looks up once as I clear my throat three times trying to gain his attention, he simply nods to the empty seat beside him and turns back to her. How different he suddenly appears to me, not really a boy anymore, if he ever had the chance to be one at all but now I see a strong man.

He glances at me and speaks first in his clear but hushed voice "Do you have questions?"

"Yes, how is she?" I respond softly back I see the surprise appear in his violet eyes at my question. He nods once before speaking

"Good she heal's quickly or so I believe, Maester Luwin said she'll heal fine no matter what but i worry" he shakes his head and squeeze her hand once more "I didn't want her to be alone, no one should be, not when there like this"

"She heals quickly ?" I respond in confusion

He mutter softly back " Oh, um yer i don't know for sure, it's not something one would really wish to test, but" he looks up at me once no doubt trying to trust me, his voice is hard when he speaks once more " But she comes back with more scars, each time she's traveled south, she hates to talk about it, becoming angry and distant when I try but she admitted a few times that the king beats her sometimes or he watches when his guards do it, she doesn't say it in the clearest voice when I've managed to get it out of her "

I nod back my own angry sounding through when I respond "Robert beats her Jon? Gods why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have let her go if I had known" he shrugs and shakes his head stubbly refusing to answer me. I try once more in a calmer tone "Jon? WHY"

"It's not my secret and when I suggest it once, she told me you take enough risks for one Targaryen, that it be safer for us, our family if you don't anger the King, what could I do?" He looks me in the eye as he responds never waving in his stare until the end when he turns to Persephone sleeping form once more.

I rest my hand on his back in acceptance as I sigh and begin to speak once more in a soft unthreatening voice "How long have you known Jon ?" he looks up once and begins to pull away

"Not here can we go to your solar?" he responds and stands not waiting for my response I nod anyway and follow him to the door. We walk softly through the halls of Winterfell there is little physical distance between us, but I feel as though the wall of ice actually is. Talking doesn't come easily to Stark's, even less for me and Jon I've noticed no doubt it makes it even harder to communicate our thoughts to each other.

He speaks first once more in a clear voice as we come to sit in my solar I chose to sit beside him by the fire instead of behind the desk, praying it makes him see me as his father still "I don't know where to begin?"

"At the Beginning would be best, how old were you?" I ask

"I was 3 when I knew I was a Targaryen, not a Dayne, Old Nan had told us stories of Dragons and the letter made me think I was one." he responds clearly beside me never taking his eyes from the fire

"The letter ?" I respond my confusion easy to hear and see if he looked up at my burrowed face it was unthinkable that he was so young when he knew, barely above a babe.

"It confusing" he glances at me once and back down "I need you to promise not to interrupt this part and maybe don't get mad?

"I promise I won't get mad, but I may ask a question if I need some understanding," I say. He nods once and turns to me fully now as he takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"I kept dreaming of the crypts of the old kings of winter, mostly of one with the same name as me, well kinda" he shakes his head and smile slightly "King Jon Stark the first of his name, I could see his stature clearly, although we never went that deep, something was calling out to me wake me up, wake me up, again and again, every night it would be the same, I would wake up just as I reached the stature each time."

I nod along becoming more worried about madness as he spoke "I finally decided to go down to the stature and I found a chest so covered in dust and rubble I could barely see it" he smiles up at me reassuringly, no doubt trying to keep me quiet.

"I heard it again wake me up, wake me up, so I lifted the lid off the chest and inside was a letter and something hard that I couldn't see at first because of the cover"

"The letter this was the one that told you were a Targaryen ?" I ask no longer able to remain silent in my confusion

He frowns back and nod "Yes, well Kind of" he responds "It won't make sense until I'm done, so?" he lifts his hand to his mouth I nod once and frown deeper before he continues

"I've read it a Hundred time by now, it came from Aegon Targaryen the conqueror" he smiles openly full of pride "I'll read it to you" he clear his throat and pulls out a worn letter from his coat and begins in a powerful voice **.**

 **Dear Kin**

 **I know you may not understand why I left such a rare gift, in the hands of house Stark, when I have conquered them not more than a moon turn ago, My dear sister Rhaenys came to me two nights ago with her worries of visions she received of a Targaryen boy made from a great love but had to be left alone in the world. I fear for you my dear boy, a Targaryen alone in this world is a terrible thing, I pray my gift and knowledge that we planned for you long before your birth fills you with the strength to endure your exile from your kin. My beloved Rhaenys told me you would be alone but for sole direwolf who haunts your steps. I now know that the Starks hold great power in their blood similar to our own, equal in its power and strength. Therefore after this day no union will form between our house's due to my fear of what it may cause, though i known one day a direwolf and dragon will mate and you will be the child of that union, fear not my heir I plan to build a peaceful world, but if my ancestor fail, then i leave you with the rarest thing in this world a Dragon egg forged from ice ,laid by my dragon while I conquered the north ,no doubt these northers god's way of protecting you long before your birth be well Jon for that will be your Stark name according to Rahe's, I leave you with our love and knowledge that no Targaryen is ever alone..**

 **Aegon Targaryen your beloved ancestor**

"It Hatched when I touched it" Jon brought me back to reality with his shocking confession

"A aaa Dragon is how you knew?" I could barely get the words out in my shock and fear once I realized what it meant, Jon had a dragon, an ice dragon that was 11 years old and no doubt huge I stutter once more as I stare at him "How I mean, I don't, I, I don't understand how you kept this hidden"

He looks down sheepish in his expression "well I kept him in the crypts and feed him the food I saved from the table after like a year he left and started to feed himself or so I swore when I warg into him"

I lean back trying to control my panic "Warg, ok Jon this is" I shake my head, and feel him grab my hand and look into my eyes

"Please don't be afraid I wouldn't use him, he lives in the cave with Persephone's dragon and hunts from the ocean near by, I promise I wouldn't let him hurt anyone"

"I know, it just a lot as is the fact that you just revealed that there are two living in the north" I breath once in and steel myself to accept it I squeeze his hand before speaking "it fine I trust you, and I understand why you kept it a secret, following you into the woods, no doubt would of show me yours and Persephone secrets." I shake my head

"I thought you were just practicing your gifts"

"Sorry we had no choice to use them I swear" shhh " I known it fine just let me explain it to people who need to known and deny it if people ask"

he smiles back "Same old plan ?"

"I same old plan" I laugh back, then continue with my questions "How did you make the leap to Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna as your parents when you were three"

He laugh and smiles up at me "I have a strong mind father but, not quite that powerful. I asked Maester Luwin about girl Targaryens he, gave me two and it made no sense that they were my mother, so I kept digging kind of, I was 5 and reading A book about Robert's rebellion when the pieces fell into place"

I scrunch my face up remembering a time many years ago "Is that why you threw it at me?"

He laughs "Yes sorry I was so angry that I was a child of a monster and not yours, I was so angry I couldn't even stand anything to do with Targaryens I stopped visiting my dragon and was cruel to Sep because of her appearance." he shakes his head before looking at me in seriously once more

" One night I found Persephone in the library when I was mean again, she said I didn't understand everything, she handed me a book written about Rhaegar before the war and told me that history was written by the victor in the blood of the fallen, the story becomes what they say it is, not necessarily truth"

I nod along and reach out to comfort him once more "it became easier after that the letter said I was born of love and he seemed good before everything"

I pull him close into a half brace as I sigh and look at the fire "you are Jon, never forget that Lyanna loved, that Rhaegar loved you, you were wanted more than

anything by them of that I am sure, I known they made a selfish choice, but now that I've known love I can understand it, no doubt you will too, one day"

I pull him closer into a hug as he sniffs slightly "I will always be your father never forget that I didn't sire you but I raised you, I believe that weighs more than anything else" he pulls me tighter to him

"Thank you father" he responds

"We have to make plans now, go to war, you knew this?" he nods once

I pull us up into standing positions and rest my hands on his shoulders as he stares up at me "Good go get some rest, tomorrow will be the beginning of your reign" he grows hard before me and speaks in the voice of a man once more

"I will be King father, but i won't let you order men to fight for me, i will speak and after they will follow you because you are their lord and follow me because they known i will be the king who can heal the roat that continues to poison our land" he nods once more and walks away from me and into the silent halls of Winterfell and not for the first time do i see the power in a King's blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: sorry for the delay writer's block sucks sorry guys hope you enjoy,

 **Catelyn Stark**

 **Chapter 7**

I silently stared at the fire waiting for my husband to return from dealing with his false bastard and the secrets that surround him. A week, a whole week had passed since he revealed the truth to me and I couldn't accept it all, the lies the secrets and now a curse put on that boy. Ice, came from him I swore it and so did my children my precious children who had spent an endless amount of days in contact with him, playing, fighting and sleeping together all the while been cable of losing control and killing them in an instant.

Persephone was just as cursed it seems with fire almost mirroring Jon's ice, how I ever let these ill-bred children into my home was almost unthinkable now. Targaryens all their blood did was destroy everything it came in contact with, first, my marriage was weakened by hiding one and now my home and sons inheritance would be put at risk for that bastards war. Why were the 7 testing me so, Family Duty Honour the words of my house bound me to help Jon, just as my vows before the 7 bound me to obey Ned's choices in how to handle the coming threat of the King and Lannisters.

I heard Ned's booming footsteps as he walk towards my door, the hour was late now, but he came to make good on my demand, and for that I was thankful, finally, we would have truth between us. He Knocked once before my maid allowed him access. I didn't turn or smile like normal as the gap between us would remain for some time yet, I merely nodded towards the chair, which he took tiredly.

"You may leave us" he spoke towards my maid as she quickly quit the room I was alone with my husband once more.

The silence stretched on as I thought blindly for some topic or comment that would be easy to discuss not fraught with anger and tension as all our conversations where these days. He was tired I knew and needed me but I couldn't forgive him not yet my fear and no doubt some guilt stopped from reaching for him to soothe he's brooding mind.

"A letter arrived for you" I blurt out no thought or emotion expressed as I speak plainly. He looks away from the fire and towards me in question before I nod towards the letter hazardly opened and left on the table between us.

"It's from the king," I say as he picks it up

"You opened it, by what right? It wasn't addressed to you Cat" he responds in anger as if it's justified, rage over a stupid letter.

"Why wouldn't I ?" I questioned backed "I warned you, Ned, no more secrets, a letter from the king is hardly something to justify your rage towards me, I haven't done anything wrong, not like you"

"Not like me?" he mutters "You have never done it before Cat, and I hope you won't again i do not accept your anger as justification for invading my privacy thus" he voice is calm but I can hear the tone of command in it "Never do it again Cat if I wish to discuss it with you I will reach out as I have always done, agreed ?"

I nod back in response, which earns me a sharp turn to his eyes so I respond in a hard but somewhat quiet voice "Agreed, I'll not read your letters. In truth I barely read that one, my thoughts were too busy to focus on it"

His eyes turn from me and back to the letter in a form of acceptance towards his command.I begin to see the hard northern men stiffen and anger takeover in Ned's body as he reads on in silence. When no doubt finished the king words he shakes his head once before muttering something intangible and throwing the letter into the flames of our hearth.

"What was it?" I ask as we watch the letter burn to ash

"It was a command mostly, no doubt Robert thought no one would send word to me of his discovery and consequently the murderous rage and hate he feels towards me now." I grab Ned's rough northern hands in a show of support, something that has been lacking largely in this past week.

"Go on," I say

Ned huffs before speaking "Robert had someone write that he wished to honour our many years of friendship and reward the great care I have provided for his niece with the greatest gift, I could hope for a betrothal between my bastard son Jon Snow and Persephone Baratheon, a union which will be accepted as Jon will be made ligament on the day the betrothal is signed."

Ned shakes his head and pours a hearty cup of wine before continuing on "He really means to kill me, that man was more than a brother to me once Cat." Gods Ned yells before downing his glass "I wanted to try and spare his life at least for the years we have shared but not after this he meant to call me traitor and behead us all the day we arrived in King's landing no doubt" Ned shakes his head:"What a foolish Northmen they must see."

"You will right the wrongs, he meant to do to you Ned take heart, rage is a twisted thing unpredictable in its choices, he would have regretted it,in the end when he faced the gods he will regret it all," I respond back trying to calm his rage with my own forgiving nature. Ned nods back and relaxes into his chair once more, I leave us be for some time simply staring into the flames, I breathe in once before broaching the topic I truly wish to discuss.

"How did your discussion go with the bast- the boy? I stuttered out forgetting for a moment that he was no longer the bastard, but the king.

Neds huffs "It was long and confusing, but I know everything now, both Jon and Sep secrets" he responds coldly, no doubt not wanting to break the boy's trust.

I sigh deeply trying to reign in my rage "And?"

"You don't need to know" he responds coldly once more, before getting up from his dare he after everything i have dealt with I have a right to know, my rage is picked as I stand and run ahead as he tries to quit my room.

"I am your wife I demand to know, what goes on in our home Ned !" I scream at him

He signs and look away from my eyes "I wouldn't tell you everything because I can't, so isn't it better to share nothing then to continue lieing"

"No, I want an answer about some of this, it my life as well Ned" I grab his hand willing him to trust me the wife he loves, not my rage or his fear.

"Alright ask but if I can't answer then you must leave it" he responds, I nod once and pull us back to sit in the chairs

"How long did Jon known?" He shakes his head, the easiest question and nothing I frown while he signs.

"It complicated, there was more to it then I believed, I'll only say someone half told him that he wasn't a Dayne and Jon manage to put the pieces together will you accept that?"

I rage back at this minor detail "No it's the easiest one, I have hated that poor boy and treated him poorly for years, you don't think I fear what he will do to me?" I run my fingers through my hair in panic "Years of hate Ned, kings don't forgive and if he knew no doubt it will be worse."

He grabs my hands in his own trying to halt my panic actions "Jon would never hurt you, he doesn't want to be king nor will he grow to be a vengeful one, not with Persephone as a constant remained of the pain caused in punishing those who mean no harm" I look away panic in my eyes still knowing it's not at all the same.

"Cat listen Jon doesn't hate you, I don't think he's truly capable of that, but to ease your mind I have proof. We had a conversation once shortly after I returned from the Greyjoy rebellion," I look towards him confusion chasing away some of the fear in my eyes.

"He was left in his rooms near the entire time I was gone, unable to meet Arya for weeks or walk freely around the castle, a cruel thing you did that had my rage burning towards you. Jon no doubt swore my rage building as he mumbled along what happened and stopped halfway through his account and grabbed my hand, told me not to hate you or be mad, for he never would be" Ned smiles kindly at his memory

"He said she gave me my siblings father and each one came from love, if this was the price to pay then so be it, I like to be alone, he smiled and we spoke more after, so do you see Cat you need to relax , Jon is kind and forgave you years ago."

I cry then loud sobs and hot wet tears as Ned pulls me close, I let everything go, my regret my fear of what might of come when Jon was king and everything else I had been bottling up this past week. The night raged on as my tears slowed and Ned begin to answer my questions once more, explaining Jon and Persephone curse as a gift instead given from the blood of old Valyria. Of how it was awoken once more by the Valyria gods to protect the dying line of the nation which was once stronger than any.

He explained how he knew for years and made the children keep it hidden but practice in secret in the hope of controlling it and how he didn't tell me for the safety of all much like his other lies. We talked the night away about the children gifts, my fears, how the lies about Jon came into place, I learned of Arthur Dayne hidden presence as Jon protector and trainer and the other king's guard waiting in the free cities for the day that Jon would call them home in peace or war. As I fell into a deep slumber with my head resting on my husband chest I knew all would be well come the morrow Ned was mine once more, and despite the knowledge, he still couldn't share all he knew. I felt hope once more that all would be well with our family when dawn rose on the morrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: sorry about the long wait guys, i'm a reader as well so i know it sucks having to wait. But the story keeps coming out in the wrong order, so hope you enjoy.**

 **Jon**

 **Chapter 8**

I awoke to the soft light of the early morning sun, as I stirred from my deep sleep, never had I slept so lightly before, no longer was I burdened by my many secrets and lies, I was free to fall asleep not fearing that my uncle would find out or that he would turn against me if he did. I was accepted and loved because I was his son, a lighting knowledge that would no doubt lead me in my future choices.

I slowly rose from my warm nest of wool and furs to the coldness of Winterfell ever present despite the hot springs that warmed the castle from beneath. I suppose I should be thankful that I actually like the cold , thrive off it even once immersed within its welcoming coolness once more, unlike my many other sibling with there Tully blood, who find it harder to rise each day from the warmness of there beds and into the northern air that breathes within Winterfell halls.

I dressed Quickly in my finest clothes, knowing what would occur this day, I walked down the now busy hallways of Winterfell, been ignored by all who passed no doubt that would change once the truth was told this day, I wonder if they will sneer before bowing or treat me like my brother Rob neither choice was one that made me comfortable. I walked towards Master Luwins solar instead of the great hall wishing to check on Persephone before my morning meal, i knock once before entering after her harsh reply.

She's bent over Luwins desk instead of resting in bed as she should, I see a pile of letters beside her most still unsealed. She turns once at my entrance with a soft smile I smile in turn.

"What are you doing Sep? I ask "You know you need rest" she raises her head to frown at me

"Planning, of course, I need your signature on some of these" I frown back and walk towards her bent form, I grab the first letter and read it quickly before doing the same to the six left in the pile.

A deep frown now rest on my face, due to the anger I feel at her for plotting with southern's "This isn't the way Sep" I grab the top three letters "Your father would be hurt if his men turn on him in the field of battle"

She turns to me and speaks harshly "That not what I said in the letters nor do I want that, but this is war Jon, Robert has the bigger force just with king's landing, we need allies, Jon, so I'll start with the easiest the Lords of Dragonstone are my bannermen in truth, not his, their loyalty lies solely with the Targaryens "

I shake my head and throw the letters on the table "I known but asking them to help you and protect you can be taken many ways" she shrugs

"I don't care. I can't control them until I'm with them, I know they will find the best way to join our ranks and I already sent the real letters out a week ago these are the decoys I'm sending closer to king's landing"

I frown and speak harsher towards her "You know I hate these southern games" I begin to pace "All this backstabbing and lies make it more dangerous Sep"

"I know, but it the way of war" she turned to me "And we have to win, will you sign the other three? please Jon"

I sign once torn between what my uncle would want me to do and what I know will help us win the war faster even if it dirty, I know I must. I sigh once and steel myself I am a king now I must live to rule so I sign them, one letter for the Tyrells of Highgarden, the second for the hand of the King Jon Arryn of the Vale and the Third for Prince Doran Martell of Dorne each detailing the truth of Roberts Baratheon heirs. Of how each one isn't a Baratheon at all but the children of Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer, even though I know it to be true having been a witness besides Persephone 3 year passed it still feels wrong to win people thus.

She grabs my hand "Were doing the right thing Jon"

"I know" I look her over almost forgetting why I came "How are you, by the way, the wound?"

She shrugs and speak freely "I'm fine, a bit sore but, the hole is closing quickly"

I nod and pull her into my embrace "Good I can't lose you Sep" she pulls back and kisses me long fully.

"I'm not going anywhere, we Dragons are hard to kill" I laugh freely happy to have her with me once more we turn towards the knock at the door, detangling quickly before admitting them entrance

"Entre" Rob is first in quickly followed by my other pushing sibling, none are wearing pleasant faces and I know answers will be demand, it was still so early, why did they have to get up early for once.

I speak first "I know you have questions, but father, said he wishes to explain this to you himself" Arya speak first well yells really

"NO, you're my brother you tell me, now !" I raise my hand to calm her which doesn't help "Rob knows, she known, so we want to know Jon it not fair "

I steeled myself towards them before responding in hopefully my King's voice

"I can't, and I don't want to tell you it a long story one I barely know myself if you have question, then please do ask our lord father" Arya and Bran begin to speak and I cut them off with my hand and hard eye's

"Leave Persephone needs to get dressed before I bring her to the hall so we can break our morning fast" the look of betrayal on all the faces is clear as is there rage as they rush out, Rob is the last left looking at me with pity

"I know it hard, to push them away, especially Arya, but it not a conversation you should have with them Jon, father may wish to kept things back, preserver their childhood" he rests his hand on my shoulder

"I know, doesn't make it easier, nor will the fact that you have known for years"

"We have been raised as twins brother cousin," he laughs "I'm with you as much as Sep it would be hard to keep it from me, any of it" he gives me a knowing look which makes me laugh in return before Persephone speaks up.

"Well as awaked and uncomfortable as this is to watch, I do need to get dressed, I'm starving" she shoos us out with her hands me and Rob still laughing

"Sorry will wait out here," I say

"I won't be long, Rob you can go eat if you like, we need to drop off some more letters before going to the hall"

"Alright" Rob reply before walking away

Persephone joins me quickly, in her finest dress made of black and red silk, embroidered with the Targaryen Dragon and Baratheon Stag along her back she looks every inch a queen as she smiles towards me

"Come my King, we must let the games begin" we link arms and walk towards the rookie with our heads held high and regal looks adoring our faces, I noticed the stares of the castle now, so different than before no doubt we appear to all as a King of Winter and Queen of Fire, most frown back as they pass not yet understanding that exactly what we are.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eddard**

 **Chapter 9**

It wasn't going to be easy to talk to my children and ward Theon Greyjoy, but it had to be done the truth would crush Arya the most my wolfblooded daughter, who was Lyanna reborn with here steadfast attitude to not been a lady I prayed she would not suffer the same fate.

It went off worse than i had imagined Arya storming off screaming "That it wasn't fair Jon was her brother and we were all liars " Sansa was all joy stating that she knew Jon was special, no doubt dreaming of songs and knights. Theon japed and soured towards Rob the moment he realized he had known all along, Bran and Rickon were the calmest no doubt not understanding what had changed.

It took nearly 2O minutes to bring my children back together and enter the hall as one Arya was still sour barely speaking and frowning at Rob the entire time.I called the attention of my banner man as the food was placed on my table informing them of the announcement that would come once our fast was broken. No doubt once the words were finally out i would lose something from each of them and their opinions of me would be forever aldureted as i tested the vows that swore them to house Stark all those years ago.

 **Jon**

It was a long walk to the rookery due to the stare's of the castle people slowly wearing down my resolve to stand tall, was i not the bastard of Winterfell still, Lord Stark greatest stain. A few words couldn't change every instinct i had to bow my head they way i had countless times over the years due to the shame a bastard created in the presence of others. Persephone's strong hold and unwavering strength beside me pushed me to stay straight and proud the way a son of a Prince and Lady should be.

I swore Maester Luwin walking towards us, forever in the slow way of a Maester, i nod my head "Good mornIng Luwin ."

"Good morning you grace's" he responds "May i ask what brings you to the rookery so early?"

"You may" Persephone responds before smiling and walking ahead towards the cages filled with squawking ravens

I smile towards Luwin, who now dons a look of pure confusion after Persephone response i decide to take pity on my friend "You may ask and she may not tell you"

He laughs once in a wheezing way no doubt not used to emitting such sounds he shake his head along to his response "The Gods help the man who ends up tied to her, she more than most would be prepared for"

i frown slightly a Luwin words Persephone will be no one's but mine as i will be hers, i smile passively towards Luwin before responding in an no argumentative tone "such a thing will not be necessary Maester she will marry who she choose as will i"

He looks worried as speaks softly"Jon you must know alliances are forged through marriage"

"I in times of peace" i responded back once more in a iron tone trying to make him see i will never be moved on such a thing.

"No in times of war Jon, we need the allegiance of the great houses of Westeros" he shake his head in worry "you will win or lose this war due to such things and the best way to achieve this is through marriage"

Persephone own iron tone stops my own response as she walks towards my side once more "Perhaps that would be true if me and Daenerys were nothing more than cattle Maester Luwin" she lifts her head and stared straight into his soul before continuing " But i am and never will be anything less than a warrior first i am this before i am a women, lady, queen or princess and as such i will marry who i choose, perhaps you should share such plans with Lord Stark, for i do not wish to quarrel.

He looks down in acceptance at her words, now properly schooled on the way we will rule our country "I will your grace"

Persephone smile's purely trying to lighten the mood once more with her beauty and calm voice "Good , oh Jon i forgot, i had to write to Daenerys and inform her i'm coming to collect her, stupid of me in my excitement to see her to forget she needs time to prepare."

I respond to her cheerfulness with my own passive tone "Oh of course" as i turn back towards her room " i guess we'll just be very late to the morning meal"

Luwins voice joins ours once more "Actually your graces i was looking for you earlier to inform you of Lord Stark plans" he pause i raise my hand to gesture for him to continue

"Lord Stark planned to inform your siblings or cousins now of your parentage and the war that must be fought because of it, due to this upsetting news he asked for you to break your fast in my solar with Persephone, from there i will collect you shortly before the announcement to the banner men of why he called them and their armies to Winterfell, after that you may say your own peace"

I nod back taking in the moment and collecting myself before speaking "Thank You Luwin, i sure food will be sent up?" he nods back in response "good will go there now Sep" i raise my arm for her to take

Luwin voice stops us before we turn "Actually before you go, there is parchment and a quill resting in the rookery"

"Really i didn't know you kept it up here" Persephone says

"Only in times of war, it safer this way just in case a raven must be sent in haste"

"That very wise thank you again Luwin we will see you again shortly" i respond in a dismissive tone which he seems to take happily as he scurries away faster than i thought possible. Sep walks quickly to the rookery pulling out the parchment and quill in one quick motion and scribbling down a few words before attaching it to another raven and sending it away once more.

"What did you say?" i ask

"Not much, just that war has happened and i'm coming to collect her, prepare and quickly i arrive 3 days hence"

"Good it doesn't feel right doing this without her"

She laugh "We have barely planned thanks to your brooding" she smiles at me

"I can't help my nature" i loop her arm once more pulling her back to Luwins solar "And beside you wanted to count the gold we took from Valyria" she frowns "And our own money from the trading ships before plotting to much"

She nods beside me "I am aware of that, we must plan now at any rate before the Lords of the North push their wills on us." I frown slightly at her and speak softer so the eyes and ears of the castle don't hear us, i nod towards a maid in greeting before responding

"I i known, it not like words are ever needed much between us," she smiles toward another passing maid, in response to my waring " anyway no doubt you know which sell swords i think we should purchase?" i ask

" Of course The Golden company, The Second Sons, The Gallant men, The Long Lances and the Stormcrows" she responds in a quick progresses of the names learned from her fluent knowledge of the cities across the sea. " I also thought perhaps the Company of the Rose will fight for you"

I shake my head "Not likely the forsaked Westeros and it politics 300 years ago, and they hate us more than most"

she shrugs " They were northmen once they may side with the Stark in you ? and if not for honour then gold, all men count, in any case so there no harm asking ?"

I sigh taking in her suggestion " You're right, like always" she smiles and pulls me closer " I was thinking the same mostly but, if any say no the unsullied may have to be bought"

Her head snaps to me, before responding in a iron voice "No Jon"

I let out a breath trying to think of an argument to sway her "Sep i don't like it either, slavery it the lowest thing a person can do" she huffs in rage "But, at least we would grant them their freedom the moment they reach our shore, few would ever do the same"

Her frown only deeps at my words as do her huffs and under breath muttering before turn slightly to me "Fine i will do as you command"

she pull her arm free from my grasp before pushing past me and into the Luwins solar scratching the chair loudly as she sit and begins to eat.

I take a calming breath as i speak softly "Sep i'm not ordering,you to do anything, you known i never could you" She raise her eyebrow "we are discussing the possible outcome should we fail in our recruitment of the company's"

She looks aways from my gaze, softening before speaking in accepting tone "I know i'm simply angry at the fate of slaves not you, no matter which path we take they may suffer," she shake her head

"Making it a order rest easier with me that is all." i nod in understanding before joining her at the table and eating my meal

"What will you say to the lords? She asks

I look up from my plate and back down in contemplation "i don't known planing would make it seem hollow i think, i will say what i feel in the moment, that way it will ease any worries and questions they have in an honest manner"

Ah " My Jon you surely will be a great king with such a manner about" she smiles and i can't help but smile back

"Good king Jon kind and brave" i laugh fully at the pictures she paint we continue our meal in comfortable conversation after waiting for the moment i'm called to meet my fate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daenerys**

 **chapter  
10**

I stare at my reflection with pity and hate mostly at my own weakness, why do I let this happen to me again and again, I become bruised and beaten down by the very man I call brother. I've woken the dragon again Viserys ? I angrily think ,indeed pity you are no dragon just the beggar prince who no one can stand. The real dragons are across the sea with our nephew and cousin not doubt happy in there freedom from us. I pull my cover back up and stare to the skies once more praying for the day they will save me from this wretched life, please come I cry with in myself please before. I hear him, I feel the fear prick me even before he speaks.

"Arh sister, dreaming again are we ?" he mocks out, I lowers my eyes before turning towards him with my eyes demurely lowered, my brother never can stand a women looking him in the eye.

"A little brother," I smile "please forgive me I was about to get dress" I glance up as i gesture to the door, he merrily laughs his awful laugh, so hollow and wrong in it sounding that I cringe slightly back.

"And you think I must leave your presence for you change little sister?" he barks out as he walk towards me "oh I don't see any reason why I should, what a beautiful  
body you have best let me enjoy myself, a little before I sell you to the highest bidder." his hand follows his words as he pulls the cover from my shoulder I try to tie it tighter to protect me at least a little but it's of no use. His hand cups my breast regardless of my wishes and wants, he smile is cruel with the tilt of his head as my nipple turns red under his painful pinching.

"Oh such a pity I can't have you completely" he sighs and throw my covers to the floor

"get dressed I'll watch from here sister do your best to entertain me or else you might just wake the dragon in a different way than ever before."

I nod and walk to my bed which hold my ladies waiting to dress me, I feel the pity in their eyes as I look up proudly to instruct them

"Go slowly his grace wishes for a show" my smile is no doubt hollow and mocking  
in a way it can never be in front of my deranged brother.

I breath deeply with my eyes closed and find my strength once more in the memory of my dearest cousin words "Don't be afraid my love one day, you will be more powerful than Viserys ever could be, for we are dragons you more the all of us, don't forget the coin landed on greatness for you, so breath and rise from the fiery hell that is your brother madness, one day my love one day."

I ,one day cousin I think as I turn and stare fearlessly into my brother eyes, yes one day he will pay with fire and blood, I repeat it again and again in my mind as Viserys watches me in his horrid way. I smile sweetly as he stands to lead me to the court yard to finally break my morning fast , I stare hard and walk like a warrior queen beside him the whole way thinking fire and blood will destroy you brother so look your fill one day you will pay the largest price of all.


End file.
